El novio de la novia
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: En la Orden corre un rumor que podría costarle la cabeza a cualquiera: Lenalee tiene novio./ Esta historia está dedicada a EdCa Safo.


**_Personajes principales:_** _Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lavi._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

* * *

Reever, ante toda franqueza creía que debían pagarle un sueldo –sí, que estaba ayudando al mundo, y era una labor muy importante, lo sabía, pero seguía creyendo que debían darle un sueldo-, y este pensamiento bastamente egoísta se re-transcribía con mayor precisión, cuando pasaban cosas como estas:

— ¿Qué pasa Komui?

 _Son las tres de la mañana, hombre, yo apenas y duermo, y justo cuándo lo hago tú vienes a molestarme._ Quiso decir, pero Komui parecía muy ocupado entrando a su cuarto –sin tocar la puerta-, con ninguna palabra además de su nombre, y… hecho… un mar de lágrimas.

Se frotó la sien. Bien, puede que esta vez sea importante –que aunque no le crean ya pasaron cosas como estás con anterioridad, por cosas tan simples como que no había café, o que el supervisor de forma súbita, se dio cuenta que Lenalee había crecido, y que no era una niña, o… así-, a fin de cuentas y aunque no lo parezca él seguía teniendo una pizca de esperanza en la seriedad de Komui. Hey, Reever se había esforzado mucho para trabajar en Europa –y no en Australia, que sería donde le corresponde-, cuando supo de la existencia de un mítico hombre que cambió a bien, tantas falencias dentro de esta gran Orden dada por la Iglesia Católica. Y esa persona –su ídolo-, pues… era su… eterno dolor de cabeza. Eso sí, un dolor de cabeza, que él seguía admirando… un poco.

— Lenalee…

Botó un suspiro, cuando escuchó el nombre de ella, y decidió tan solo taparse con sus frazadas hasta la cabeza, e intentar conciliar el sueño. Y esto no era ser cruel, que en serio ya había sufrido más de una vez por múltiples desfachateces de Komui. Y si el supervisor quería un oyente, pues bien, ahí tenía a su cuerpo dormido, para simular –o bueno… no tanto-, que le estaba escuchando.

Sería bueno que Komui sea más… callado. O al menos su voz menos estruendosa:

— Reever, Lenalee…

— Sí, ella creció Komui, y va a seguir haciéndolo.

— No Reever, ella…

Reever necesitaba un sueldo, y si no era por su trabajo, merecía uno por soportar a Komui día y noche, sin tener ni una vez ganas de renunciar. Y para colmo lo respetaba. Había veces en que…

— Mi Lenalee tiene novio.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio decidió volvió a incorporarse en la cama.

Oh, no esto no podía ser. Alguien iba a morir si es que eso era cierto. ¿Además quien tuvo las agallas para cometer tal hazaña?

— ¿De dónde sacó eso?

Komui sorbió la nariz antes de contestar:

— Pues lo vi.

— ¿Dónde?

— Lo vi… mientras dormía. Al principio era ese sucio de Kanda, luego fue el pulpo de Lavi, y al final el bastardo aprendiz de Cross. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

En serio, Reever se preguntaba –hasta mirando al cielo, para ver si por suerte podía ver una señal del Dios creador-, el por qué admiraba a alguien como Komui. Komui de todas las personas. Sería mejor admirar la destreza de Cross para tomar tanto sin caer tendido, o… no, mejor hay que quitar eso. Reever se sentía más cómodo con su loca admiración por un demente.

— Komui eso fue un sueño.

— Lo sé, pero fue una premonición.

— No, no fue una premonición. Es más, el novio de tu hermana cambiaba cada vez de forma. Ella no va a salir con tantos al mismo tiempo — _y si fuera así, en realidad no la creo la víctima._

— Ese sueño me dijo que la debo cuidar de los pulpos. Son tantos y están en todos lados y…

— Komui… vuelve a dormir. Mañana verás que estás haciendo un alboroto en vano. Nadie saldría con tu hermana ni aunque lo quisiera, ya han tenido más de un encuentro con Komurin. Ninguno de los de aquí es tan tonto como para intentarlo.

Komui hace un momento ya había dejado de llorar, y tras su expresión de… demencia total, había dejado entrever esa faceta casi infantil que… mostraba todos los días. Pero bueno, era una faceta que era más pasable, que la de hace rato.

— ¿Reever, tú estás interesado en mi Lenalee?

Él revolvió los ojos. Maldito sea el que volvió tan loco a alguien tan brillante.

— No, Komui, no lo estoy.

— Pues me alegra saberlo. Bien… creo que ya me siento mejor. Nos vemos mañana.

Reever ya no contestó, puso su cabeza en la almohada y pensó, en su trabajo, el sueldo que nunca recibiría pero creía que merecía, y que… sin lugar a dudas no habría nadie tan idiota como para salir con Lenalee. Absolutamente nadie.

.

No se dio cuenta de que la puerta desde que entró Komui, y hasta ahora, se quedó abierta.

* * *

 _Nuevo fic._

 _Bien, esta historia ya se la comentaba hace mucho a Makie Karin, y la verdad desde hace demasiado que quería hacerla. Y ahora se dio la oportunidad. Edca Safo, sé que tu cumpleaños fue el 15 de Julio, y que es una irresponsabilidad darte el regalo ahora, y más siendo que no hay casi nada de nada en lo que de momento hice, pero… esta historia es para ti, y espero que te guste._

 _Sin más… les digo a mis lectores que esta historia es más de comedia, que no hay parejas –aunque se hable de ellas- y como máximo tendrá insinuaciones –fidedignas-, de Allena, en lo demás, pues trama ligera, locura paternal (?) y… muchos rumores mal dados. Eso es todo._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
